


I Come To You With Strange Fire

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Mirror!Michael x Captain Killy ink drawing for Femslash February





	I Come To You With Strange Fire




End file.
